


Desist

by Raspberries_on_toast



Series: Tony Stark is loved [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Jarvis (Iron Man movies) is a Good Bro, Other, Protective Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 02:48:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9155743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raspberries_on_toast/pseuds/Raspberries_on_toast
Summary: Tony and Jarvis have a little heart to heart.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Found this on my old laptop from when I was 14. I'm not proud of it but it deserves to be immortalised in some way.  
> (Part 1 of ?)

"Initiate protocols ALPHA957 and DESIST/001"

 

The A.I paused before answering 

"Sir, I do not believe such protocols will be necessary"

 

"Jarvis"

 

"Sir, you are not in any immediate danger. May I suggest such protocols are postponed?"

 

"Jarvis this is not up for discussion."

 

"ALPHA957 is in place and activated- all personal floors under the classification 'STARK' have been locked with restricted access until further instruction" Jarvis replied wearily.

 

"I'm sorry J.." Tonys voice trailed off.

 

He didn't have to say it, Jarvis already knew.

 

Ever since Afghanistan his creator had faced debilitating highs and even more crushing lows.

The nightmares that plagued his dreams would merge into his reality and consume his days.-Moments which Jarvis would rather not relive.

 

However he stores them. Every detail archived and burning away at his ever expanding conscience in the hope that he will discover the key to Mr Starks worrying behaviour.

 

But not even on his darkest days had Sir ever requested the files containing his final wishes be put on standby.

The very word 'DESIST' is almost ironic and humorous but due to the nature of the content and that it could be applied to his creator it does not invoke any sense of joy or appreciation in the A.I.

 

Instead it brings a much rawer and more human emotion.

 

F.E.A.R

 

Mr stark had programmed him to be fearful. To be fearful of security threats, viruses and of government organisations that want to pry him apart. But this was different. This felt like a glitch had buried itself deep within his system and was changing the frequency of his algorithms to be unpredictable and irregular. 

Jarvis was scared.

 

 

"Sir, I wish to make you re-aware  of the fact that I am programmed to alert Miss Potts immediately if grievous bodily harm occurs to you within this vicinity.

 

"I am fully aware of that J."

 

"Sir, Doctor Banner is under great distress at not being able to access the penthouse suite."

 

"Tell Brucie I am fine and that this is a basic security procedure that gets tested regularly within all Properties associated with Stark Industries.

 

" I do not wish to lie to Doctor Banner, Sir."

 

"Jarvis please. I need to think. That's believable right? Geniuses need to think."

 

"Of course Sir. I shall inform him now" 

 

*************************

 

"Jarvis..." Tony whispered

 

Careful to lower the volume of his audio output he responded  "Sir, how may I assist you?" 

 

"J would you miss me?"

 

"Sir I cannot not envision myself in any situation where I would not be able to contact you directly. Therefore I will assume you are referring to the possibility of your death"

 

The A.I paused for a second almost as if he was taking a breath.

 

"In that case Sir, I believe I would offer my assistance to Miss Potts, the Avengers, Agent Coulson and Colonel Rhodes before initiating  my permanent deactivation sequence."

 

A silence blanketed the room before Jarvis spoke again.

 

"Without you Mr Stark I would no longer have a purpose to fulfil. Even though it is written into my programming that I would be granted complete free will if this did occur; I do not believe I would be happy living such an existence."


End file.
